Tsubame Gaeshi
by verbal acuity
Summary: Dream - Fuji realizes his feelings for Kikumaru - oneshot. first in Triple Counter series.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis; I only expand my fandom by writing terrible stories like this and roleplaying.

**A/N: **First in the _Triple Counter Series_. I'm aware that Fuji technically uses like…more than three counters, but I'm only using the main three to be able to title the series. They'll be published as separate stories, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tsubame Gaeshi**

They had made a great doubles pair. They were amazing, Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji. Kikumaru, the little acrobat, was always so happy, so hyper. Fuji admired him because of that. His tennis was amazing and he moved so skillfully. The tensai would be honored to play either with him again, or against him. It was honestly like a dream when he was Kikumaru's doubles partner…they fit so well, so perfect. Why couldn't it just…happen again?

_Why is Oishi the lucky one to always have Eiji?_

Fuji Syuusuke sat silently on the roof; the roof that Kikumaru Eiji always visited when he lost a match. It seemed that it was an amazing place to think. It was nice to know that his teammate liked going there. But for once, his ever-present smile wasn't showing. He was too much in deep thought.

Just as soon as he was partners with Kikumaru, it was taken away abruptly. He knew that Eiji's resolve and strength was always better when he played with Oishi Syuichirou on his side, they were the Golden Pair after all and they were amazing; even Fuji knew that, but he didn't care. He wanted to be the one that Kikumaru Eiji relied on; to watch his back, to be watched. It wasn't fair.

_Eiji…_

"Fuji? What are you doing here, nya?" Came the hyper voice of the current 'owner' of Fuji Syuusuke's mind. "Something wrong?"

With a worried grin, the acrobatic player sat next to the Seigaku tensai, a little too close for Fuji's own good. He gave Fuji's shoulder a little shove with his own before his grin widened and he looked excited.

"You can tell me, Fuji!" The only response he received was a simple smile from the other. It wasn't that simple to tell someone that they've been the reason someone's so…lost. Fuji Syuusuke was never lost. He was Seigaku's tensai, and though he didn't have much of a resolve for tennis, it seemed that Eiji was good enough.

"Eiji…" He started, but gave up, his eyes closed as always, smile still present. "It's nothing."

"Nyaaaa…Fuuuujiiiii…" The redhead whined, hands wrapping around the tensai's arm, tugging and clinging. "Tell meee…"

Sighing, Syuusuke allowed the acrobat to cling but, instead of speaking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the smaller of the two in a sweet, yet sad, kiss. It didn't last long; didn't last long at all. He pulled away as quickly as he had leaned in and unlatched Kikumaru's hands from his arm and moved to leave him.

Automatically, the redhead's right hand leaned up and his fingers touched his own lips, feeling cold from the lack of…something. He had never been kissed before; never kissed anyone, aside from a quick kiss to Oishi's cheek after a match or practice. He and Oishi Syuichirou were purely only doubles partners and Kikumaru never really seemed to have any sort of feelings for anyone; feelings like _that _anyway. Well, that was until Fuji Syuusuke kissed him. His first _real _kiss had been taken by a guy; not some adorable schoolgirl or anything, but by _Fuji_, nonetheless.

"Fuji…what was—"

"Nothing, Eiji. It was nothing, really." And with that, Fuji walked away from the boy, the _only _boy, he had feelings like that towards. He really liked Kikumaru Eiji, maybe even loved…but by the looks of it, Kikumaru didn't love him back. The kid was far too innocent to understand those kind of—

"Fuji, no!"

Without any further consent, Kikumaru Eiji had literally tackled and pinned a confused Fuji Syuusuke to the roof, Eiji refusing to move one bit until Fuji promised that he'd stay.

"E-Eiji…" _Why are you doing this to me?_

"FujiFujiFujiFujiFujiiiii Syuuuusukeeeee…" The redhead whined, quickly wrapping his arms around the tensai, clinging tight. "What was that for, nya? Why are you running away from me?"

At that, the tensai's eyes opened and he stared up at his captor, confused. "What do you mean, Eiji? I'm not running away. I—" He was immediately silenced by those familiar lips that he had claimed earlier. He loved the taste. Kikumaru tasted…as sweet as he was. He tasted as sweet as Fuji always imagined. Just like the sweets that he always ate, and more.

Finally breaking away, the acrobat moved to get up from Seigaku's tensai and let him free, but found himself pulled right back down.

"F-Fuji!" He stuttered, squirming only slightly as Fuji switched the positions and pinned the redhead to the roof instead. Fuji's eyes were, for once, still open and Kikumaru allowed himself to relax once he looked into the deep depths of the sadistic tensai's eyes. They were…captivating. "Fuji…"

"It's alright, Eiji," Fuji said quietly, leaning down for one more kiss, not sad like the first, but more intense than the second. Kikumaru was slowly becoming adjusted to the feeling of the lips upon his own and he learned to return the kiss, just as intense as the tensai was.

Though the redhead was not entirely sure if he had any feelings for _anyone_, he was sure at this point that he felt _something _for Fuji Syuusuke, the tensai of Seishun Gakuen.

Fuji pulled away, taking in a well-needed breath of air as he looked down at the rather breathless boy beneath him. If anyone, it was Fuji that loved Kikumaru Eiji and if anyone, including Oishi, wanted to take Eiji for their own, Fuji would stop them. He wasn't giving up his little acrobat for anything.

"Fuji…" Kikumaru panted quietly, eyes closing as he regained his breathing. With a small smile, the tensai leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the other before he got up slowly, pulling the acrobatic player with him, never releasing his hand.

"Kikumaru Eiji. I love you," he said with a smile, the curve in his lips widening only slightly as he watched the confused look in the smaller one's face turn into one of delight; the look was that of hyper contentedness.

"Hoi, Fuji!" Kikumaru grinned, literally jumping into the tensai's arms, hugging him tight. "I love you too!"

Fuji Syuusuke smiled, an actual true smile for once, and held tight to the one person that fully changed his life. He intended to keep Kikumaru Eiji for his own and not let him go.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah…fluff. I _hate _writing fluff. I'm so horrible at it. But anyway. Please review! Reviews are very much appreciated! And, by the way, I know that this had NOTHING to do with Fuji's Tsubame Gaeshi in ANY WAY, but eh…the names of the counters from his triple counters seemed like a good idea for Fuji fanfiction. Don't kill me.

PLEASE REVIEW. The next two 'counters' will be out…eventually. I still need to think up a storyline and write them. XD Thank you for reading.


End file.
